unfabulousfandomcom-20200214-history
Malese Jow
Malese Jow (born February 18, 1991) is an American actress, singer and songwriter. She is best known for playing Geena Fabiano, a girl interested in fashion and designing her own clothes on the Nickelodeon television teen sitcom Unfabulous, and Anna, a teenage vampire on The CW television teen drama The Vampire Diaries. She has also been in Big Time Rush as Lucy Stone Born as Elizabeth Melise Jow in Tulsa, Oklahoma, Jow moved to California with her mother and siblings when she was 9 years old. Jow is half Chinese American and part Cherokee. She has a younger sister and two younger brothers. When she was 6, Jow appeared on Barney and Dellaventura, but her acting career took off when she landed the role of Geena Fabiano in the Nickelodeon television series Unfabulous alongside Emma Roberts. Geena was Addie Singer's diva best friend, obsessed with fashion and designing her own clothes. The teen sitcom lasted three seasons and earned Jow several Young Artist Award nominations. Since Unfabulous ended in 2007, Jow has appeared in Bratz:The Movie as Quinn and has guest starred on Wizards of Waverly Place, portraying the role of famous actress, Ruby Donahue. In 2008 she guest starred on The Young and the Restless as Hannah, and in 2009 she portrayed "Look-alike Carly" on iCarly, another series on Nickelodeon. That same year she acted in The Secret Life of the American Teenager as Gail and Disney show Hannah Montana as Rachel. She also made a cameo in the 2009 movie Aliens in the Attic. In 2010, Jow appeared in the first season of The Vampire Diaries (The CW). She played the part of Anna, a vampire that seems to have evil intentions, but just wanted to set her mother free. She tries to use Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen) to approach the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev), but ends up falling for him. In the season finale, she tells Jeremy that she plans to leave, and gives him a vial of her blood so that he can become a vampire and join her. The first season ends with Anna attempting to protect Jeremy and the citizens of Mystic Falls from an imminent vampire attack when she is captured and killed by Jeremy's uncle, John (David Anders). Jow appeared in ABC's 2010 movie You're So Cupid! as Megan, and played Alice Cantwell, the best friend of Christy Lee (Brenda Song), in the film The Social Network. She also guest starred on an episode of TNT television series Leverage. She is currently starring in the Nickelodeon television series The Troop as Cadence Nash. In 2011, she had a recurring role in Big Time Rush as Lucy Stone and in the series Desperate Housewives as Violet. Jow appeared again on The Vampire Diaries' third season. Jow has also appeared in American band, All Time Low's music video for their single, "Time Bomb" She appeared in the Big Time Rush Season 3 and in Season 4. In 2012 she is slated to play Morgan in The CW's "Shelter" pilot episode. Morgan is a wild and promiscuous girl, so it promises to be a more adult role for Jow than her past roles portraying teenagers. Shelter is currently shooting in North Carolina and is produced by J.J. Abrams and Mark Schwahn.